His Forever
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: She was his wife, his mate, his forever


_**A/N** After I finished His Beautiful Skater this one popped into mind. This is also just a short one-shot and I would again like to thank Loki's Only Love for looking this over for me...I did tweak this a bit before posting so any mistakes are mine..._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters. Stephenie Meyers has that privilege._

* * *

His Forever

He stood there watching her with their daughter as he had many times before. She'd almost always catch him and call him on it. A small grin graced his lips as he thought of the word she would inevitably use, stalker. Stalker was her favorite word she'd use to call him out on it. He always told her that he liked to watch her because he still couldn't believe that she was his. His wife, his mate, his forever. They had fought so hard to get to this point. Between James, Laurent, and Victoria, his own stupidity, and more recently the Volturi, they never seemed to have a moment's peace. He didn't want to let her out of his sight for fear that one of these things would make her disappear or that he'd discover that this life he had now was nothing but a dream. At one point, long before she was even born, she had been but a dream. Even before he and his parents had gotten sick, before he was changed by his father into the creature he was now, he always dreamed about finding the one girl who would make him feel complete. He didn't know what she'd look like but he had always been partial to brunettes. He just knew that he wanted someone who could make him laugh and was kind and intelligent. He just didn't know that he had to wait over ninety years to meet her or that he had to battle inner and outer demons before he could have her. But he couldn't imagine their beginning any other way.

Perhaps sensing him, she turned from where she was talking to his mother and walked gracefully over to him. He had to touch her so he brushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Why are you standing way over here," she asked.

"I like to keep an eye on things."

"Or keep an eye on someone," she shot back obviously understanding his motives.

Something in his face sobered her. "Hey," she said touching his arm. "I'm right here. The Volturi are gone. I'm safe. We're all safe."

He knew that Aro, Caius, Marcus, and all of their guards were already back in Italy but he couldn't help but remember the last parting thought that Aro had before he left. He had thought of her as a prize he couldn't wait to capture. The Italian also wanted their daughter and pixie like sister. He would never let that happen. None of them were prizes to be captured.

"Edward," his favorite voice called to him bringing him back to the present and making him forget about the Volturi for the moment at least.

"Hmm," he answered sadly, his recent thoughts making him melancholy.

"I love you."

Those three little words managed to cut through the melancholia. He sighed and placed his forehead to hers. "I love you too, my Bella."

Their lips were only inches away. She moved the remaining space and kissed him. A kiss he easily returned.

When they parted both of them were smiling. "Now, Renesmee has a new song she wants to play for us," she told him. Their daughter was quickly becoming a musician to rival him. Whenever she finished a song she always liked to play it for the family.

"Didn't she just start writing it yesterday?" he asked.

"She claims that inspiration struck and she had to go with it."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute."

She turned and started towards the living room where he knew everyone was already waiting. He watched her as she walked away.

 _Stalker!_ She called back affectionately to him in her thoughts. He still marveled at how happy hearing her thoughts made him, something that wasn't possible before her change.

"You love me anyways."

"I do."

Following her, he couldn't help the smile on his face. She was the only one who could lift his mood when he was down. She was his wife, his mate, his forever.


End file.
